lumblrfandomcom-20200214-history
Lumblr Wiki:Awards/Winter 2016
The 10th official Lumblr Wiki Awards were held in Winter 2016. A discussion was held from February 9 to February 14. Nominations ran from February 14 until February 29. Voting was held from February 29 to March 13. Results were announced on March 13. Nominees Characters *'Favorite character: ' Adelaide Taylor, Brooke Vincent, Josie Chong, Kimmy Lee, Miki Sato *'Nicest character:' Karen Myer, Liana Aerolin, Mackenzie Nash *'Funniest character:' Bobby Jeon, Crash Glenn, Edward Clark, Hayden Archer, Jo Harries *'Most unique character: 'Carmen Arroyo, Jean Pandev, Kennedy Mitchell, Kimmy Lee, Therese Hepburn *'Meanest character: 'Dianne Middleton, Edward Clark, Gavin Jorskair, Serena Abel, Vina Páiz *'Biggest flirt:' Damian Mendez, Kiki Lang, Troy Sherwood *'Most sarcastic character:' Amalia Jung, Paloma Sanchez, Oscar Molloy, Sabrina Jung *'Most developed character:' April Dawson, Brooke Vincent, Damian Mendez, Karen Myer, Sam Riddleman *'Life of the party: 'Daphne Middleton, Kimmy Lee, Sam Riddleman *'Most missed character: 'Arabella Garcia, Carina Gatti, Cody Scott, Dia Sanchez, Paige Siobhan *'Best AU verse: 'Daniel Middleton (2009), Erin Chang (Backbone), Erin Chang (2025), Miki Sato (2022) Ships *'Cutest couple:' Ellis Carson/Valentine Starkey, Juliette Capaldi-Wicks/Adrian Capaldi-Wicks, Kennedy Mitchell/Damian Mendez, Miki Sato/Bobby Jeon, Paloma Sanchez/Todd Wilson *'Most interesting dynamic: 'Dianne Middleton/Troy Sherwood, Juliette Capaldi-Wicks/Adrian Capaldi-Wicks, Karen Myer/Andrew Venice, Kiki Lang/Liv Milano-Howard *'Biggest unrequited crush: 'Bobby Jeon on Soomin Gong, Jaya Prasanna on Misti Maple, Hayden Archer on Christina Ventura *'Best mutual hatred: 'Alexia Dawson/Brian Stephens, Dianne Middleton/Troy Sherwood, Violet Yao/Bobby Jeon *'Biggest crack ship: 'Bobby Jeon/Hayden Archer, Daphne Middleton/Troy Sherwood, Kimmy Lee/Sabrina Jung *'Biggest OTP: 'Erin Chang/Jaya Prasanna, Juliette Capaldi-Wicks/Adrian Capaldi-Wicks, Kennedy Mitchell/Damian Mendez, Miki Sato/Bobby Jeon *'Best friendship: 'Carmen Arroyo/Luna Padilla, Christina Ventura/Ethan Davidson/Hayden Archer, Miki Sato/Mitsu Yoshida *'Best family ship: '''Chang, Dawson, Dawson-Sanchez, Jung, Middleton *'Best group ship:' Bobby Jeon/Jonathon Choi/Nicholas Heung, Kimmy Lee/Miki Sato/Mitsu Yoshida/Sabrina Jung/Violet Yao, Kimmy Lee/Miki Sato/Mitsu Yoshida/Sabrina Jung/Soomin Gong/Violet Yao/Bobby Jeon/Jonathon Choi/Nicholas Heung, Christina Ventura/Ethan Davidson/Hayden Archer *'Most missed ship: Brooke Vincent/Lauren Brodie/Paige Siobhan/Connor Prichard/Jaime Cabrera/Wesley Mercer, Kieran Neville/Travis Banderas, Nora Cooke/Cody Scott Users *'Most likely to brighten your day: 'BunnyC, Heatherblast9, HeyLooksItzTanni, InsaneBlueberry *'Most talkative user: ' BunnyC, InsaneBlueberry, Minithepeanut *'Most dedicated user: 'Heatherblast9, InsaneBlueberry, Pepper24Dalek *'Most creative user: 'HeyLooksItzTanni, InsaneBlueberry, Minithepeanut, Pepper24Dalek, Stimulate *'Most helpful user: ' Heatherblast9, InsaneBlueberry, Minithepeanut *'Best self RPer: ' BunnyC, Pepper24Dalek, Stimulate *'Most improved user: ' BunnyC, Catxcrazy, Pepper24Dalek *'Most missed user: ' ArianaGrandeForever, ShorRoss44, Sunnysmile16, SunriseHorseForever Results Characters *'Favorite character: ' Adelaide Taylor, Brooke Vincent, Miki Sato *'''Nicest character: Mackenzie Nash *'Funniest character:' Bobby Jeon & Hayden Archer *'Most unique character: 'Carmen Arroyo *'Meanest character: 'Vina Páiz *'Biggest flirt:' Kiki Lang *'Most sarcastic character:' Paloma Sanchez *'Most developed character:' Brooke Vincent *'Life of the party: 'Kimmy Lee *'Most missed character: 'Arabella Garcia *'Best AU verse: 'Erin Chang (2025) Ships *'Cutest couple:' Kennedy Mitchell/Damian Mendez & Miki Sato/Bobby Jeon *'Most interesting dynamic: 'Dianne Middleton/Troy Sherwood, Karen Myer/Andrew Venice, & Kiki Lang/Liv Milano-Howard *'Biggest unrequited crush: 'Bobby Jeon on Soomin Gong *'Best mutual hatred: 'Dianne Middleton/Troy Sherwood *'Biggest crack ship: 'Bobby Jeon/Hayden Archer *'Biggest OTP: 'Juliette Capaldi-Wicks/Adrian Capaldi-Wicks *'Best friendship: 'Carmen Arroyo/Luna Padilla *'Best family ship: '''Middleton *'Best group ship:' Kimmy Lee/Miki Sato/Mitsu Yoshida/Sabrina Jung/Violet Yao *'Most missed ship: 'Brooke Vincent/Lauren Brodie/Paige Siobhan/Connor Prichard/Jaime Cabrera/Wesley Mercer Users *'Most likely to brighten your day: 'HeyLooksItzTanni *'Most talkative user: ' BunnyC *'Most dedicated user: 'Pepper24Dalek *'Most creative user: ' Stimulate *'Most helpful user: ' Heatherblast9 *'Best self RPer: 'Stimulate *'Most improved user: 'Catxcrazy *'Most missed user: ''' ShorRoss44